Dicen que la mente tiende a rellenar los espacios en blanco
by InsideBlue
Summary: Stiles tuvo un perro una vez.


**Work Text:**

(Stiles tuvo un perro una vez. Su padre lo sacó de la perrera cuando tenía doce años y el animal ya era adulto por aquel entonces. De pelo suave y marrón que se rizaba en los bordes, en la suave pelusa sobre el estómago dónde se dejaba acariciar de cuando en cuando. No era agresivo pero casi siempre rehuía el contacto. Stiles tardó un poco en verlo (pasaron días hasta que el animal se dejó acariciar por primera vez. Semanas hasta permitir que Stiles le empujase con suavidad para rascarlo, el lomo estirado sobre el suelo, y cierta reticencia en el cuerpo que indicaba que podría levantarse y salir corriendo al primer movimiento en falso), pero el animal tenía cicatrices. No era evidente hasta que pasabas la mano a contrapelo -las finas hebras arremolinándose y cayendo las unas sobre las otras a toda prisa después, impacientes por regresar a su sitio- y las yemas de los dedos topaban con los surcos ocultos por la densidad del pelaje. Ahí estaban. Estrías de piel más transparente, como parches colocados con demasiada rapidez, lo justo para curar sobre la marcha. Stiles evitaba tocarlos. No podía evitar pensar que parecían demasiado frescos, casi en carne viva, como si los extremos separados de la piel nunca hubieran llegado a soldar del todo. Uno de ellos podía verse con claridad. Una larga línea que recorría el pecho hasta terminar en un filo cerca del estómago, como la impresión fresca de un latigazo.

Cuando se las enseñó a su padre, el Sheriff frunció los labios con tristeza.

"Tiene más cicatrices de las que se ven. Por eso le cuesta tanto confiar" dijo, agachándose para rascar tras las orejas al animal, que parecía indeciso, como dudando entre si dejarse hacer o no "¿Eh, amigo? Por eso te cuesta tanto".

A los doce años, Stiles sabía ya bastante sobre las heridas que no se ven y las cicatrices que no llegan a sanar nunca del todo. Pasaba las tardes con el perro. Una presencia silenciosa recostada a sus pies mientras hacía los deberes. Un peso cálido contra su muslo cuando dormitaba a su lado, hecho un ovillo sobre el sofá. Al llegar la primavera, daban largos paseos bordeando las lindes del bosque. No había manera humana de ponerle una correa, así que cuando en ciertas ocasiones alzaba la cabeza, atento a un sonido que solo él era capaz de escuchar y echaba a correr casi acto seguido, haciendo caso de alguna especie de señal invisible, se perdía entre el laberinto de árboles antes de que Stiles pudiera evitarlo.

La peor de todas ellas, tardó tres días en aparecer, y cuando lo hizo por fin, un tajo largo le partía la oreja desde el centro a la base y marcas de dientes aparecían cubiertas de sangre reseca en el cuello y en las patas. Stiles recuerda haber estado esperando, obstinado, en el porche ("Stiles, entra ya. Vas a coger un resfriado" "Solo cinco minutos más, papá. Ya verás. Seguro que ahora mismo vuelve" la luz sobre su cabeza parpadeando en pulsos arrítmicos, como si, imitando el lenguaje luminoso de las estrellas, se esforzase por enviar una respuesta codificada. El perro regresó entonces, como si hubiese estado escuchando. Stiles recuerda el paso lento, tembloroso. Pareciera sacara fuerzas de la tierra a cada paso. Recuerda el esfuerzo patente en los huesos, en la laxitud de los músculos flacos bajo la piel. Al animal avanzando en línea recta, perfecta, hacia él. _Un poco más, vamos, un poco más. Ven_. Recuerda la exhalación caliente cuando posó el morro sobre sus rodillas, como si Stiles fuera el punto exacto en que terminaba el camino y pudiera por fin descansar. Pero recuerda con mayor claridad que ninguna otra cosa haberlo pensado en ese momento _Confías en mí_, una certeza pura, transparente, como la seguridad de una forma bajo el tacto, reconocer el color en un parpadeo, nombrar un olor sin tan siquiera pensarlo. Y Stiles lo supo entonces _Vienes porque sientes que estás seguro conmigo_. A ciencia cierta, mientras cargaba al animal y le llevaba dentro. Cuando se dejó curar las heridas bajo la débil luz de la cocina. Mientras respiraba pesado y gemía herido en sus sueños de perro, la mano de Stiles acariciando con cuidado esa piel que era incapaz de esconder ninguna de sus cicatrices.)

Es tal vez por eso que, la siguiente vez que vuelve sentirla, esa certeza golpea dentro de Stiles en la forma de un latido más fuerte del corazón. Un estallido de alarma, cuando su cuerpo la reconoce y la etiqueta sin pedirle permiso, sin deteniéndose a escuchar razones que valgan. Un reflejo involuntario de su memoria sensorial.

No es la primera, ni la segunda, ni la tercera vez ya, que Derek Hale aparece como una sombra en su ventana, un recorte oscuro en la luz fría de la madrugada.

Un par de golpecitos secos sobre el cristal y Stiles ya está ahí, inclinándose, ayudándole a pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros. _"¿Estás-?"_ Pregunta cuando la ve. Sangre sobre el pecho. En la comisura de la boca dónde el corte resulta ya prácticamente indistinguible. _"Sí-ah"_ Pierde pié cuando alcanza el suelo, un gemido contenido de dolor, y debe notar el cambio en la expresión de Stiles porque rectifica _"Enseguida. Ya casi están curadas"_ la voz tan baja que no podría entenderle si no estuviera tan cerca de su oído, un poco más cerca un segundo después, cuando apoya la frente en el hombro de Stiles, su aliento caliente traspasando la tela de la camiseta hasta condensarse fugazmente sobre la piel. _"Solo un segundo"_ murmura, haciendo que ese punto se ilumine de calor de nuevo, helado una fracción de segundo después _"Déjame descansar un segundo y estaré bien"_. Se inclina un poco, su otra mano cerrándose en puño alrededor de la tela, justo por encima de la cintura, y es entonces cuando ocurre.

Es casi como un dejavú, de esa clase especial que solo son capaces de alargar las mentes más experimentadas, estirarlo un poco más de lo normal, si tienes el prudencia de quedarte quieto y contemplarlo de puntillas, bien callado para no hacer ruido, permitiendo que se proyecte ante tus ojos hasta que empieza lentamente a diluirse en ese otro tiempo que espera en paralelo.

_Confías en mi_ el pensamiento inunda la cabeza de Stiles. Se queda completamente quieto, el peso de Derek reposando sobre el suyo. _Vienes aquí porque… vaya_ y es la misma sensación, como un lenguaje invisible que mana del cuerpo, de la curva que describe la espalda de Derek, un trazo difuso sobre la luz amarilla que enciende las formas de la habitación. La tensión que va resbalando de sus músculos, como si ahí, en esa postura forzada, imposiblemente incómoda, hubiera encontrado el mejor lugar para descansar.

Así que Stiles hace lo más sensato.

Asume que a las tantas de la madrugada lo único que se le ocurren son gilipolleces.

Porque es ridículo, ¿verdad? Derek Hale no es un perro apaleado. Derek Hale puede tener una historia de heridas bajo la piel. Puede saber acerca de las cicatrices que nunca terminan de sanar del todo, a pesar de que las que manchaban su ropa de sangre hace un momento deben haber desaparecido ya, como un secreto contado con tinta invisible. Pero Derek es pragmático. Y Stiles… Stiles no es más que el idiota incapaz de no abrir la ventana la primera, la segunda, o unas cuantas más que la tercera vez.

Disponible. Conveniente. Útil.

Se obliga a moverse. A sacudirse de encima esa idea absurda que se niega a inclinarse ante la lógica.

Mucho mejor.

Derek gruñe un poco cuando le separa despacio y empieza a tirar de él. Pero se deja guiar, dócil, hasta la cama. Levanta los brazos cuando Stiles estira para quitarle la camiseta sucia de barro y sangre, observándole con esa mirada quieta que Stiles no sabe nunca como interpretar y en ese momento pierde la cuenta de las veces que ha querido preguntárselo _¿Qué piensas?_ Decírselo _Nunca sé lo que piensas_ porque no es la primera ni la segunda ni la tercera vez, como si Stiles fuera el otro extremo de un compromiso tácito que no está muy seguro de cómo pero siente que está ahí. De que tal vez sea ahora Stiles –de nuevo- ese lugar al que caminar en línea recta.

"¿Necesitas algo?" pregunta. Más porque necesita que Derek deje de mirarle así que por ninguna otra cosa.

Derek niega con la cabeza. Se recuesta en la cama, bocabajo, los músculos de su espalda subiendo y bajando como dunas en miniatura bajo la piel hasta que Stiles los cubre con la manta.

Stiles se quita los zapatos. Palpa sobre el borde de la cama en busca de su jersey. Repentinamente, siente el frío de la noche, como si la temperatura hubiera caído mientras no estaba atento y su cuerpo se hubiera olvidado de avisarle. Suele dormir en el sofá, en días como este. Derek nunca está por las mañanas, de todas formas, y a su padre no le cuesta creer que se haya quedado dormido viendo la televisión. Va a dirigirse hacia la puerta cuando la mano de Derek le pilla de improvisto, enredándose en su muñeca, emanando en ese punto todo el calor que falta en el cuarto.

"No hace falta que te vayas" dice, soltándole. Se aparta un poco, dejándole sitio sobre el colchón. Esconde las manos bajo la almohada. Y Stiles quisiera detenerse a considerarlo pero antes de darse cuenta se está metiendo bajo la manta.

Busca la postura en movimientos minúsculos, respetando la línea imaginaria entre sus cuerpos. Hace años que esa cama no es lo suficientemente grande para dos personas. Hay un colchón hinchable en el armario que utilizan cuando Scott se queda a dormir, pero supone que es demasiado tarde para sacarlo y nunca se le había ocurrido antes. Nunca se le había ocurrido quedarse a dormir con Derek en la misma habitación.

Trata de dejar la mente vacía, reencontrar el sueño dónde lo dejó, pero esa idea, esa única y molesta idea no deja de repetirse. Una pelea entre la sensatez y el instinto. _Confías en mi_. La deja vagar a sus anchas durante un rato, diciéndose que puede encerrarla de nuevo cuando quiera. La posibilidad le hace extrañamente feliz, como haber ganado una batalla silenciosa. Como si al final, todas esas veces, hubieran servido de algo. Piensa en la primera vez que el perro comió de su mano, en ese sentimiento de que poco a poco, muy poco a poco, algo estaba empezando a construirse, trenzar un puente de cuerda a ambos lados de un abismo. Piensa también que los perros no son lobos. Que dejaron de serlo hace mucho tiempo. Los lobos no confían en los hombres. Ni siquiera les dan la posibilidad de fallar, o de volver a ganarse su confianza de nuevo.

Derek Hale no es un lobo. Ni un hombre. Es la mezcla difusa de los dos. No tiene cicatrices visibles pero Stiles sabe que están ahí. Escondidas bajo capas y capas de piel recién nacida. Si alargase la mano solo un poco, tal vez podría tratar de intuirlas bajo esa piel. Encontrar la manera de comprenderlas. Calcular la velocidad de los movimientos, la distancia exacta a la que le dejaría quedarse cerca, sin asustarse y luego un paso más, un reajuste, acercarse más, probar a acariciarle.

Tocarle solo un momento y entonces quien sabe, tal vez Derek esta vez no saldría corriendo.

_No me jodas, Stiles. Venga ya. No me jodas. ¿En qué cojones estás pensando?_

"Si te sigue latiendo el corazón así, vas a obligarme a preguntarte qué pasa"

_Mierdamierdamierdamierda_

Tose.

"No me pasa nada"

Derek hace un ruido. Parece una risa. Corta, pero parece una risa. Suave y mullida sobre la almohada. Y Stiles no está acostumbrado a esto. Está acostumbrado a conversaciones de estrategia. Un par de frases prácticas en situaciones de crisis. Hablar más de la cuenta alguna que otra vez –él, por supuesto- y a esa mirada fija. A heridas que sangran en mitad de la noche y la cama a veces aún templada por la mañana cuando ya se ha ido. Pero no a una risa sobre su almohada, el sueño prendido de la voz. A-

"A ti siempre te pasa algo, Stiles" dice _Stiles_ y suena como si él y Derek fueran algo que no son _Amigos_. Una línea recta desde el lugar dónde se había perdido. _Confianza_. Suena a Derek Hale en su cama y puede ser que Stiles el corazón sí que le esté latiendo más rápido de la cuenta.

"Que va. Duérmete"

Un movimiento de mantas. Su parte se desliza un poco hacia la izquierda. Derek se apoya en un codo. Era mucho esperar que le hiciera caso, como no.

Le observa. Atento. A la espera. Como si dijera _No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me lo cuentes_ y algo, esa fuerza maníaca que se apodera a veces de Stiles sin que pueda controlarlo, tira de él como pesos de plomo bajo el agua.

Algún día va a tener que aprender a callarse la boca.

Lo suelta como acaba soltándolo siempre todo.

"La mayor parte del tiempo- No. _Todo_ el tiempo. No tengo ni idea de lo que piensas. Ni ya puestos, de por qué haces lo que haces. Vienes. Te quedas. Te vas. Vuelves. Y, salvo rarísimas excepciones como hoy -Oh, milagro- ni una puta palabra." Se enfada "¿Es algún tipo de atrofia? Porque te aseguro que a veces, con esa cara que pones, parece algún tipo de atrofia. No es tan difícil _Estoy herido, Stiles. ¿Me echas una mano, Stiles? No tengo a dónde ir y mira, resulta que tú tienes un sitio, ¿te importa si me dejo caer? Gracias, Stiles no estaría mal de vez en cuanto tampoco. Digo, ya que estamos_"

Respira. Mejor. Sabe que solo va a ser un momento antes de que se arrepienta pero mejor. Lo disfruta mientas dura.

Y dura algo más de lo esperado porque la expresión de Derek cambia y Stiles juraría que parece que se siente arrepentido de haber preguntado nada viendo la que se le ha caído encima y a la vez, en un giro de expresión más elocuente de lo que le ha visto nunca –sin tener en cuenta estados de dolor varios y transformaciones caninas- parece, de verdad, que se está devanando los sesos en busca de algo que decir.

"No se me da…" empieza, para. Cambia de estrategia. Lo dice todo de golpe "No se me da muy bien decir- ponerle palabras lo que pienso"

Es un milagro de tal magnitud que sale despedido de la escala Richter de los milagros y todavía se entretiene en dar un par de vueltas, bajar, subir de nuevo y batir el récord de su propia marca. Y sería suficiente para un par de edades de la tierra si no fuera porque Stiles necesita más, solo un poco más, ahora que ya ha empezado, y tal vez con eso su corazón podrá darse por contento y dejar de amenazar con salírsele del pecho.

"¿Pero lo piensas?"

"Con bastante exactitud. Sí"

O igual no, porque Derek está un poco más cerca que antes y su cuerpo parece estar absorbiendo todo el oxígeno de la habitación mirándole así, sin apartar la vista. E igual si que tiene ganas de alargar la mano y tocarle de verdad. No solo imaginarlo.

Tal vez. Es posible.

_Lo que faltaba, Stiles. ¿Y de dónde cojones sale eso ahora?_ dice una voz en su cabeza. No le da tiempo a contestar porque otra voz le roba el puesto, contesta por él. A que cuando necesita a alguien siempre te busca a ti. A que nunca dice nada pero siempre vuelve y eso tiene que significar algo más. Significa algo para ti. A que nunca, ni una sola vez, se te ha pasado por la cabeza decirle que no vuelva. A que quieres creer que confía en ti. A que confías en él aunque no quieras

"…algunas cosas"

_¿Eh?_

"¿Qué?"

"Que es bastante exacto, pero te faltan algunas cosas"

Repite. Y ya. Eso es todo. Se queda tan freso.

(Stiles ha asistido a infinidad de silencios en su vida. Silencios de clase. Silencios de conversaciones incómodas. Silencios en conversaciones ajenas. Silencios en los intermedios de las películas -_en serio, ¿ahí?_- silencios en conversaciones supuestamente bidireccionales que supuestamente –ilusoriamente- le tocaba rellenar a Lydia. Silencios en días buenos. Silencios en días malos. No soporta los silencios. _Aborrece_ los silencios. De hecho, podría decirse que su existencia está consagrada a una cruzada ininterrumpida en contra de los silencios. No siempre sale triunfal pero el caso es que los silencios han quedado debidamente rellenados y eso es lo que importa. Por eso, cuando Derek no dice nada más. Cuando Derek, de hecho, tiene _toda la pinta_ de no ir a decir nada más –Otra. Vez- , el resorte de Stiles que está programado con precisión milimétrica para saltar en el momento en que prevé que se va a producir un silencio ya tiene las palabras preparadas. Varias palabras. Una lista entera que se pelea por adelantar puestos en la línea de salida. (_Pues vaya si te cuesta. ¿Necesitas que te ponga un trampolín? Joder, debes estar que te mueres porque alguien invente de una vez la telepatía_) Y el caso es que Stiles es el primer sorprendido cuando ni una sola de esas palabras logra recorrer el camino hacia su boca. Porque-)

A Stiles se le eriza la piel sobre de la nuca cuando los dedos de Derek se entierran justo ahí, a contrapelo. La presión justa para hacer un poco de fuerza. La presión justa para que todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas desprendan pulsaciones de electricidad que le bajan por la espalda y se disipan como culebras de humo sobre sus hombros. La presión suficiente como para que Derek quede lo bastante cerca _muy, muy, muy, cerca, ¿Qué hace tan cerca?_ El siguiente latido de corazón percute contra el arco de sus costillas y Stiles siente que se marea, la sangre descendiendo como una caricia ávida bajo su estómago y más abajo, calambreando hasta metérsele entre las piernas y _ah_. Derek no se acerca más pero _joder_ no hace falta porque a esa distancia se mueve solo un poco y la cuerva de su nariz roza la suya propia. Se entretiene un momento en el borde de sus labios, sigue el contorno de su mejilla, piel de párpados cerrados y hasta su frente y _Derek le está oliendo_, porque aspira despacio y sigue. Inhala el calor encerrado entre su cuello y la tela de la almohada y Stiles tiene que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no alargar la mano y obligarle a cerrar de golpe la inmensa distancia que parece haberse ensanchado de repente entre el resto de sus cuerpos porque es evidente, claro, radicalmente indiscutible que esto no está pasando como Stiles cree que está pasando y si se deja llevar va a hacer el ridículo más profundo de toda su vida y ya con bastante tiene que vivir, muchas gracias. Pero Derek entierra la cabeza un poco más, su pelo haciendo cosquillas bajo la oreja, labios templados en el hueco de su garganta y se frota ahí, como un animal que hubiera estado buscando un rastro y ahora que lo ha encontrado solo quisiera restregarse contra él hasta empaparse del todo y Stiles tiene que hacer algo. Morirse. Moverse. Morirse otra vez para estar seguro. Detener esto. Hablar.

Hacerle hablar para que pare.

Habla.

"¿Por qué vienes aquí?" es algo así como la peor de todas las preguntas que se le podían haber ocurrido pero la muy jodida debía estar esperando a pillarle con las defensas bajas para salírsele a traición. Pero dentro de lo malo funciona. Porque Derek para y sube la cabeza para mirarle. Para y no es que haya servido de mucho, la verdad, porque sigue estando demasiado cerca, labios casi contra labios, y esa pulsión que le ha licuado toda la sangre del cerebro y que está empezando a hacerse patente en otros lugares parte en ese momento una lanza a favor de la incongruencia y Stiles piensa _noparesnoparesnoparesporfavor_.

E igual ha estado subestimando las habilidades de Derek todo este tiempo porque el caso es que se las apaña para hablar y no detenerse a la vez.

"Porque" dice, y cada letra se abre y se cierra, sobre los labios de Stiles. Huele templado, a Derek, al sabor de su boca al otro lado "hueles como…" _fantástico_ piensa Stiles y abre un poco la boca porque tiene que saber igual de bien. Mueve un poco los labios porque igual no tiene sentido pero tiene que probar a ver si es capaz de comerse esas palabras, intentar a saborearlas despacio porque igual no hay suficientes y Stiles necesita comprobar a que saben antes de que se terminen "Hueles como estar en casa" Derek le moja los labios con la lengua. Un poco más adentro. Muerde sin fuerza. Lame sobre lo que ha mordido. Y vaya si entonces se terminan las palabras, pero Derek se mueve y está ahí, pegado a él, como un duplicado asimétrico de su cuerpo y Stiles siente todos los sitos en los que esa asimetría no se toca, esos en los que se toca, todo a la vez.

_Hueles como estar en casa_

_Te lo dije_ se burla una de esas voces con verborrea crónica dentro de la cabeza de Stiles. Pero no puede ser, ¿Puede? _Tienes su lengua metida hasta la garganta, tío. Pues claro que puede._ Así que Stiles decide hacer un último esfuerzo con las funciones cerebrales que le quedan y asumir que bueno, que vale, que igual, dada la situación, _es posible_ que Derek quiera estar ahí. Con él. Con él en la habitación. Porque igual en el código genético de Stiles no está escrita la habilidad para asumir que alguien quiera hacer esto con él _En la cama. Besándote. Te está besando. En la cama_ pero tiene unos cuantos párrafos acerca de cómo darle al botón de apagado del raciocinio y eso es lo que va a hacer. Y lo va a hacer ahora.

Posa una mano en la cadera de Derek. Más arriba, la larga concavidad su la cintura. Y es más fácil a partir de ahí porque Derek sigue besando y Stiles le devuelve el beso a trompicones, porque todo lo que hace lo tiene que aprender sobre la marcha y quiere más de todo, de los labios mojados, la saliva templada, la carne tierna de la boca. Empieza rápido y baja de ritmo, ese beso. Lascivo cuando sus lenguas se rozan sin prisa. Sube de ritmo, frenético, cuando cree que no lo soporta y necesita _másmásmásyajoder, Derek_. Y no sabe si habla en voz alta pero Derek está caliente, dónde la espada se fractura entre los omoplatos, suave, dónde el pelo nace tras la curvatura de su oreja y no le importa en absoluto porque entonces gime también _Si. Si_, ronco, desde las entrañas y a ya le Stiles da completamente igual. Ni pudor. Ni vergüenza. Ni inseguridad. Ni miedo. Baja la mano hasta dónde el pantalón de Derek se separa lo justo para que pueda hundir los dedos en la piel de debajo y tira, adelanta el cuerpo y tira de él a la vez y _Hostia puta. Joder_ porque Derek está rígido e hirviendo dentro de los pantalones y Stiles mueve la cadera para buscar ese contacto ahí, exactamente ahí, un poco más, contra la forma de su polla y es brillante, un estallido dentro de la piel cuando la sangre se le tensa entre las piernas. Se mueven el uno contra el otro, _Más. Así. Más, así, Stiles_, el beso se les rompe entre las palabras y los dedos de Derek se desenredan de ese punto en su cadera dónde había estado enterrados sin que siquiera lo notara. Le bajan la cinturilla del pijama. Agarran fuerte del culo. Stiles no sabe por qué mágica conjunción de habilidades motrices consigue deshacerle los botones del pantalón pero de repente es piel contra piel que resbala y quema y es tanto y es tan poco que siente ganas de llorar, ganas de gritar, de tensar todo el cuerpo y apretarse contra él para sentir solo eso, esa presión líquida, desquiciante. Entonces, Derek arquea el cuello hacia atrás y la lengua de Stiles dibuja sobre él patrones inconexos cuando siente el calor que se derrite entre sus piernas y se corre en estertores _DiosDerekJoder_. Cae rendido cuando unos labios se posan sobre su sien. No un beso, solo ese contacto vivo y constante. Stiles cierra los ojos, absorto en el cosquilleo que se apaga en los dedos de sus pies.

"Si eso ha sido una demostración práctica de cómo se te da mejor expresar tus sentimientos por la vía de la ilustración táctil me doy por enterado"

Derek se ríe. Una carcajada entera. Stiles está demasiado cansado para darse la enhorabuena como es debido pero reserva la idea para más tarde.

Es posible que, además, que esté más o menos abrazado a Derek Hale. En su cama. Con el estómago manchado y los pantalones casi a la altura de las rodillas. Puede permitirse un poco de pereza.

"No es exacto, pero si"

¿Está bromeando? Suena a que está bromeando. Es raro de cojones. Pero Stiles lleva más de un año conviviendo con diferentes manifestaciones de _raro de cojones_. No cree que le vaya a ser difícil acostumbrarse a esta.

"Elabora la parte de la exactitud"

Derek suspira. Es un suspiro agotado, ligeramente satisfecho. Apoya la cabeza en la almohada. Ojos cerrados ya.

"Prometo elaborarla por la mañana"

(Stiles tuvo un perro una vez. Ahora tiene un lobo. Cuando las palabras no encuentran el camino, prueban con la boca, el cuerpo, el tacto.

A veces, ocurre algún milagro que otro.

"Confío en ti" dice Derek una tarde. El viento agita las copas de los árboles, desprende alguna hoja oscura, agotada por el otoño que pasea junto a ellos por el bosque. Está de espaldas. No le mira, pero lo dice. Stiles camina hacia él, en línea recta, porque todos los caminos pueden andarse en ambas direcciones.

"Ya lo sabía"

Caminan sin presar mucha atención a sus pasos. Total, ya saben exactamente como llegar a casa.)


End file.
